Ragnarok Infinity Ground Zero
Ragnarok Infinity Ground Zero is the game of Ragnarok Online. Features * Server/Account Settings **Free-to-play setting * Mechanics: Changes and balances ** XP Requirements is adopted from jRO. ** SP and HP regen are being parabolic in the beta of 2002. ** You will now have 100,000 HP per VIT and 10 SP per INT. ** All players start 80,000 weight. ** Maximum inventory is 500, cart weight is 200,000, Kafra Storage is 1,000, maximum inventory is 100,000. ** Refine rates have been revamped. Players can now get +5 Armor refine safe limit. It can be up to +100. Players will need perfect hammer item from cash/events, it will upgrade by +1 without failure when consumed. ** HP and SP rate of all players are 1,500x and 900x. ** PATK/WATK will now have MATK adoption in pre-Renewal. All characters and monsters will have PDEF/ADEF and MDEF in post-Renewal. ** Players now start 100,000 stat points and 70 skill points. In transcension, they will now start 48 more stat points. In Hero advent, they will get 2500 more stat points and 108 Skill Levels. ** NEW: You will join a pathhood of hero once you reach base level 500, whether Trans or not. ** Players at 2nd job can now turn into 3rd class at level 90. ** Players can PK everywhere in maps, except in towns. XP loss will be 10%. Upgrading to VIP will halve it. ** XP you can take to level takes a lot more, simiilar to that in Diablo 3. ** Numbers can grow infinitely, similar to Clicker Heroes, breaking 2147B and 1E308 limits respectively. * Monster Changes/Mechanics ** Boss immunity/protection are eased: *** Eleanor's Tinder Breaker doesn't root her if the target wasn't rooted too (Bosses). *** Venom Splasher can now affect monsters with Boss-Protocol, but it won't poison them! *** Throw Zeny/Final Strike/Mucha Nage/Raid can deal full damage to bosses. *** Electric Shocker can now affect bosses. *** Knockbacks can all affect pre-episode 11.2 bosses but not post-episode 11.3 bosses. *** Joint Beat and Neck Break can now affect bosses. *** Gravitational Field can now slow bosses, movement instead of ATK? *** Sienna Exc can now slow bosses like Quagmire does. *** Jack Frost does its extra damage from Chill status by default to Boss monsters. Bosses cannot be Frozen but can be Chilled like that from Diablo 2. *** Weapon Break, Armor Break, Shield Break and Helm Break can now affect Bosses. *** MvPs and minibosses provide more EXP and usually drop additional loot since they're no longer a pushover. *** Turn Undead may have 1 in 10 million chance to instantly undead bosses. (NYI) ** Mobs of bosses/mobs and monsters gain extra item loots/XP. ** All monsters have kept the most HP, XP and stats prior to Renewal. But those with lowest stats are increased. ** Monsters are now getting extra health from VIT, even bosses and MVPS as well. ** Normal monsters get 1-5x HP modifier, even enhanced ones! Minibosses/monsters with boss protocol can now get around 10-1000x HP modifier. MVPS get almost 1,000-16,000x HP rate, even instance bosses. Players with very high stats can kill it fast. ** Monsters will now be able to drop 1-5 items, players can be very, very lucky to get 2-5 cards. * Systems: ** Tired of clicking to increase stats? You can now type the number to get stats.